


Willing Slave

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [10]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they just slept, sometimes it was much more than that. Either way though, Tyler realized that he didn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing Slave

His Power was still locked from him, caged up in his mind, but he wasn’t caged up in that single room any more. He could go anywhere he wanted in the house-even out to the backyard and god there was even a _pool_. It had been so long since he’d been outside or been swimming, it was so _nice_ , almost like a dream. Of course, he couldn’t go any farther than that. It went unspoken that he wasn’t allowed to leave the house-except to go to the backyard. He hadn’t even asked, figured Chase would punish him in some way if he had. He knew there were limits to this new found freedom, and in order to _keep_ that freedom, he planned on respecting those limits.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been confined to that single room-he’d lost count of the time after the first few weeks-months?-but it felt like forever. That room was still _his_ room, but he was no longer locked in. He still usually slept there at night though-whatever nights he wasn’t spending in Chase’s room, of course. Sometimes they just slept, sometimes it was much more than that. Either way though, Tyler realized that he didn’t mind. He wasn’t exactly sure when this had come about, just that it _had_. Couldn’t say that he was _happy_ , just that he didn’t mind.

He was relaxed and trusting, his eyes closed as he moaned into the kiss. Every thrust of Chase’s hips sparked pleasure, fingertips skimming over the pentagram on Tyler’s hip and sending Power through his body. His hand drifted up higher, wrapping around Tyler’s neck and squeezing. Tyler wasn’t even nervous, didn’t even struggle. He’d gotten used to _that_ a long time ago by now, liked it, even.

The older warlock broke away from the kiss, straightening up as he squeezed tighter, slowly cutting off Tyler’s air. He gripped his hip with his other hand, fingers digging into the brand there. Waves of Power spread from the mark, rolling over him and making him inhale sharply and arch his back. Hands fisted in the sheets, he opened his eyes, meeting Chase’s gaze. 

The pressure around his neck increased and he started to feel lightheaded. His pulse pounded in his ears and his vision started to blur. Somehow it only made things better, made him more aware of the drag and slide of Chase’s cock. The touch to the tattoo helped to distract him from the burning in his lungs when he couldn’t breathe. Before it got too uncomfortable, Chase leaned down to kiss him, breathing into him as he loosened his grip. Tyler took a deep breath, desperate for air and relieved to have it.

Having air didn’t last for very long though before Chase worked on methodically squeezing his neck again. He used both hands, thumbs pressing against the sides of his windpipe, fingers digging into muscles, Tyler’s pulse fluttering against his skin. Tyler would have bruises later-again-probably, but he didn’t even care. He liked it, it was _good_ , the way it made him feel. He wanted Chase to do it _harder_ , even. Even as his vision swam, colors and lights smearing together as his heart pounded, a quick rhythm, like hummingbird wings. 

Chase’s thrusts grew harder, quicker, _rougher_. The younger boy arched underneath of him, wrapping his legs around his hips. Chase knew just the right ways to touch him, the right way to angle his hips to get a sharp cry from Tyler, hands fisting tighter in the sheets as he resisted the desire to lay them over Chase’s, to press them harder against his neck.

Though, since he figured that Chase’s hands _were_ occupied, he would just have to take care of a certain _problem_ himself. That problem being his neglected dick. Just as he was freeing a hand from the sheets though, Chase’s eyes flared and Power slid along his cock, the exact friction that he wanted and needed. Arching his back, he moaned, gasping for air. With so much stimulation, it didn’t take very much more before he came. The edges of his vision faded to black and his head spun, blood pounding in his temples. He had to admit though, it was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had.

~

Other times were simple and quiet, with Tyler simply enjoying the warmth of another body in bed with him. It had been so long since he’d shared a bed with anyone; it was strange by this point-but not unwelcome. He actually slept better curled up against Chase’s back than he did in bed alone. It was almost sort of nice, even if it was _Chase_ -or maybe _because_ it was Chase. It was so much different than the torment that Chase had put him through for so long, it was nice not to be _hurt_ for a change. He was _good_ at that too.

Tyler could almost pretend that things were normal and alright-almost. Maybe Chase didn’t soothe away his nightmares like Caleb and Pogue had-and Tyler _did_ still have nightmares regularly-but he was someone to hold him, at least. It was better than waking up in bed alone with absolutely no one there to make him feel any better. He would always decline to tell Chase what was wrong, just curled close against him and pretended to go back to sleep until he _actually_ succeeded in falling asleep again.

There was also something about having Chase’s trust, and Tyler _knew_ that Chase had to trust him to some degree. If he hadn’t, well, Tyler was sure that a lot of things that had changed lately wouldn’t have changed. Chase was arrogant and smug, yes, but he’d had Tyler Powerless and locked up for weeks, so now that things had changed…that _had_ to mean that there was trust involved, right?

Or Tyler could be completely wrong about everything. It wouldn’t be the first time he was completely wrong about everything related to Chase, after all. It was still nice to at least _think_ that he was trusted, though. It was better than just being someone useless who was only around to be hurt.


End file.
